


Office Assistant

by DragnzLuvr



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Joan and Brenda are my power couple, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, screak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: Just needed a little Screak to make me feel better, been a shitty week.Enjoy and thanks for reading! 💜* Apologies for the corny title.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Office Assistant

Joan sat across from Derek Channing, struggling to keep her stoic demeanor with the egotistical imbecile. He got up and strutted over to the door. "Oh, there is one more thing you can do for me, Governor?" he said.  
Joan raised an elegant brow in question. "Matthew Fletcher's transfer to Walford, I think, it would be best if put on hold."  
Joan's spine stiffened. "I'm not sure that's in our hands anymore." she stated.  
Channing gave her a wry grin. "I've already taken care of it." he said, and exited the office. 

Joan glared daggers at the door. She grabbed her wipes from the drawer and cleaned where he had touched her desk with his grimy hands. She tossed the wipe in the bin and sighed heavily. How dare he, she thought to herself. She sat down heavily in her chair, rubbing her forehead. She felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. 

She heard a knock at the door. "Come in." she said crisply. Brenda entered the office, holding several file folders. "The parole files you asked for, Governor." she said. "Lock the door, if you would please." Joan said, and motioned her over to the desk. She locked it and came over, noticing the tense look on her face. "Everything alright?" she inquired gently. When Joan was like this, it was smart to tread lightly. "I'm fine, just dealing with office politics." she grumbled. Brenda nodded. "Mr. Channing being the main issue with that?" Joan scoffed. "I will never understand how that man became a General Manager." she said bitterly.

Brenda laughed. "You're not alone in that thought, trust me." she said. Joan gave her a small smile and started going through files. "Would you like some tea, Governor?" she offered. Joan looked at her and nodded. "Yes... that would be nice. Thank you." Brenda made her way into the kitchen and began making tea. Joan loosened her tie and removed her blazer, hanging it on the back of her chair. 

Brenda came in moments later. She passed her a cup and sat down across from her. "Anything I can do to help?" she offered, sipping her tea. Joan looked at her, a slight smile tracing her lips. "If you'd like..." she said, handing a small stack over to her. The two women worked in silence for a while, comfortable in each others company. Brenda loosened her tie and removed her sweater, she was starting to feel a little warm. Joan glanced at her and sat back, stretching her neck. "Why don't we take a break? Care for something a little stronger than tea?" Joan asked, walking into the kitchen.

Brenda nodded, eyeing the sway of Joan's hips as she walked into the kitchen. Oh, she wants to play, Brenda thought. She undid a couple buttons on her shirt and sat back in the chair. Joan came back into the office with a bottle of bourbon. "Fresh out of vodka, I'm afraid. Hope this will do." she said, pouring a generous amount into her cup. Brenda nodded her thanks, and took a large drink. She savored the smooth burn down her throat and smiled. "Oh that's excellent." she praised. Joan smiled, throwing her drink back like a shot. Brenda raised a brow. "After the day I've had, this is needed." she said, defensively. 

Brenda chuckled, and Joan smiled in return. Brenda stared at her, making a decision. She got up and made her way over to her, and bent down, kissing her firmly. Joan hummed softly into the kiss as Brenda traced her tongue along her upper lip. She parted her mouth slightly, accepting her tongue, as she deepened the kiss. They parted, breathless and looked at each other. "What do you think you're doing Miss Murphy?" she asked, sternly. Brenda felt herself flush. "I-I'm sorry... I just thought..."

Joan grabbed her by the shirt, pulling her on top of her and into a heated kiss. She lifted her skirt and straddled her. Joan grinded her hips up into her, gripping her thighs. Brenda moaned and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling herself closer. Joan's mouth traveled down her jaw and neck, kissing and biting gently. Brenda rocked against her and began removing the pins from Joan's hair, running her fingers through her dark silky tresses. 

Joan sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair. Brenda nuzzled her neck, running her hands down her collar bones and onto her chest. She arched herself forward as Brenda squeezed her breasts. She undid the remainder of the buttons on Brenda's shirt, watching as she did the same. Brenda pushed her shirt open and kissed along the tops of her breasts. She pulled the cups of her bra down and sucked on her hard nipples, grazing her teeth over them.

Joan moaned softly, her breathing becoming heavy. She grabbed Brenda around the waist and stood up, wrapping her legs around her. Brenda chuckled and kissed her neck, running her hands along her long back. Joan backed them into the wall and pressed her body into her. She cupped her large breasts and tweaked her nipples, making Brenda groan and rock her hips into her. She removed her legs from around her waist and set her down. She unzipped her skirt and slid it slowly down her thighs, kneeling while she stepped out of it.

She pressed her hot mouth against her knickers, and exhaled hot air against her aching cunt. Brenda inhaled sharply, her hips arching forward. Joan looked up at her seductively and slipped her fingers under her knickers, sliding them down her legs. Brenda kicked them to the side, her breathing becoming deep. Joan slid her tongue teasingly up and down her glistening slit, closing her eyes and moaning. "Oh fuck..." Brenda whimpered, feeling herself getting wetter by the second.

Joan spread her swollen lips, flattening her tongue and licking hard against her center. Brenda's thighs began to tremble as she continued her attentions. Her clit throbbed and she breathed heavily, hips grinding into Joan's mouth. She brought her lips around her clit, sucking and lashing with small licks against the hardened nub. Brenda's head thumped against the wall as her eyes rolled back. She gripped Joan's head, fingers tangled in her thick tresses. Her hips bucked into her mouth with each pass over her clit. She began to feel her body flush, the tension building rapidly within her.

"Oh God... Joan, I'm close..." she moaned. Joan's mouth sucked harder on her clit, and she moaned. The vibration sent Brenda over the edge, and she cried out, pulling tight on her hair. Joan felt that tug deep in her cunt, and groaned, sucking harder. Brenda grinded into her mouth, riding her face and moaning heavily. She whimpered, backing away from her mouth, her chest heaving. 

Joan stood and kissed her, tongue thrashing against hers fighting for dominance. Brenda gripped her by the hips and backed her towards the desk. Her rear bumped against it, and Brenda peeled her shirt from her shoulders. Her mouth latched onto her neck, sucking hard. "Lower Brenda..." she said, breathlessly, holding her closer to her. Brenda moved her mouth lower, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. She lowered her hands to her trousers, unbuttoning them and sliding them over her curvy hips. 

They fell to the floor and she stepped out of them. Brenda shoved her gently back onto the desk, climbing on top of her. She undid the clasp on her bra, pulling it away. She kissed her full creamy breasts, circling her tongue around her nipple before sucking it hard into her mouth. Joan gasped, and clutched her back, digging her nails in. Brenda smiled, she kissed and sucked all over her breasts, leaving marks. She bit hard into the soft flesh, causing a concupiscent moan from Joan. She sucked and teased her sensitive nipples relentlessly, until they were red and swollen. 

Joan whimpered and rocked her hips roughly into her. She crashed her lips into hers, sucking her tongue into her mouth. Joan groaned and pulled away, chest heaving. "Jesus Brenda..." she said, breathing heavily. Brenda grinned against her lips, and stroked her hot mound. She pressed herself harder against her hand, her eyes glazed over with lust. 

Brenda roughly pulled her knickers down and tossed them to the floor. She slipped two fingers between her soaked swollen lips, moaning at the abundance of wetness. "Oh my God..." she moaned into Joan's ear, spreading the silky secretions all over her folds. Joan panted lightly and spread her long thighs. Brenda smiled against her neck, and slid three fingers deep into her. Joan gasped, and clenched her fingers tight, rocking her hips. Brenda thrusted slow and deep, closing her eyes at the feel of her. 

She lightly stroked over her engorged clit with her thumb and curled her fingers against the rough patch, making a come hither motion. Joan moaned loudly and bore down on her fingers, riding them hard. She thrust deeper and faster, ignoring the burn in her forearm. She kissed Joan passionately, moaning into her mouth as she felt her walls clenching tightly against her fingers. 

Joan's back arched and she cried out harshly, her thighs slamming closed around her arm. Brenda slowed her hand, easing her down from her high. She gently removed her fingers, licking her essence from them. Joan was breathing hard with her eyes closed. Brenda leaned forward and kissed her gently. Joan slipped her arms around her and pulled her close, deepening their kiss. She smiled and brushed away a few wild curls that had come loose from Brenda's plait. 

"If I'd known you were this helpful around the office, I would have asked for your help much sooner." she purred, grinning. Brenda chuckled and nuzzled her neck, kissing the soft skin. 

"I'll happily be your office assistant."


End file.
